Oak Archer
|costume1 = Oak Archer2 Costume1|flavor text = Oak Archer's diary has the words "Zombies' knees: 998/1000" written on the very last page. He got this achivement because he broke many of his neighbors' windows when he was young. He was slapped by his father because of that.}} Oak Archer (橡木弓手; pinyin: xiàngmù gōngshǒu) is a plant that appears in the [[Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version)|Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2]], specifically found in the Dark Ages. It shoots oak arrows at zombies, and each arrow deals five normal damage shots. Almanac entry Sun cost: 275 DAMAGE: Moderate RANGE: Straight RECHARGE: Fast Oak Archers can slingshot powerful arrows at zombies. Oak Archer's diary has the words "Zombies' knees: 998/1000" written on the very last page. He got this achievement because he broke many of his neighbors' windows when he was young. He was slapped by his father because of that. Upgrade Plant Food When given Plant Food, Oak Archer rains down a lot of arrows down on all zombies on screen. Level upgrade Costumed Oak Archer rains down glowing arrows that deal double the damage of normal arrows. Gallery Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Oak Archer Almanac.png|Almanac entry. 10019374.jpg|Promotional picture. HDArrowwood.png|HD Oak Archer. Oak Archer2 Costume1.png|Oak Archer's costume. Big Oak Map.png|Oak Archer on the Chinese Dark Ages map. Oak Archer PF.png|Plant Food. OAK PF.png|Costumed Plant Food ability. archer seed.png|Seed packet. YAWN OAK.png|Oak Archers yawning. Oak archer about to shoot twotimes.png|Oak Archers about to shoot. LX78.jpg|Upgrade menu. Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Oak Archer Journey to the West.jpg|Oak Archer's redesign. Trivia Specific to Plants vs. Zombies 2 *Its projectiles use the splash effect caused by peas. **This could mean its wooden arrows are re-textured peas, similar to how Guacodile's seeds are re-textured peas. *It is a crossbow made out of a stump. *It has its own Brain Buster called Oak Archery. *Oak Archer, Coconut Cannon, Bowling Bulb, and Guacodile are the only plants to have a Brain Buster created exclusively for them, not counting Special Delivery. *It is the only wooden plant to specify what kind of wood it is. *It is the first plant to have a sun cost of 275. The second one is Dandelion (in the international version only). *It could smile to the left or get sleepy while no zombie comes, but it can still attack. *Its projectiles cannot be returned by Hammer Zombies and Jester Zombies but this bug has been fixed in version 1.3.2. *Its Almanac entry alludes the Skyrim meme I took an arrow to the knee. **Nunchaku Zombie's Almanac entry also references this meme. *Tall-nut and Oak Archer are the only plants to have mustaches as costumes. *Oak Archer, Sap-fling, Torchwood, Old Stump, Wildfire Stump, and Iron Oak are the only plants based on trees. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West *It's now taller and has crossbow on its arms instead on head. *Its roots are visible instead buried in the ground. *Its sun cost is 200. Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Dark Ages Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 plants Category:Dark Ages (Chinese version) Category:Dark Ages (Chinese version) obtained plants Category:Dark Ages obtained plants Category:Straight-shooting plants Category:Fast recharge plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West plants Category:Puzzle Piece-Obtained plants